Ruby Cannon
Hey, it's Ruby Cannon! I'm so glad to meet you guys. I'm ready to have good time! :) Appearance Eye Color: brown Hair Color: Auburn-brown Trademark: always wears one denim article of clothing In true "tough/super sensitive brunette" style, I have chocolaty eyes and brown curls highlighted naturally with a pretty deep auburn. I usually wear my hair down with a few curls pinned back, in braids, or in a high side ponytail on gym days. Everyone says I have the perfect cheekbones, but I honestly have no idea what they're talking about! At school Sinjin says I have glossy lips - which is creepy but true. To sum it up, I'm known for my highlighted curls, pretty eyes, and "perfect cheekbones." As far style goes, I only have one sentence for ya: A trendy top paired with anything denim! Family My mom, Samantha Cannon, comes first. She's where I got my toughness from. She and I are really close! Unfortunately, I don't get to see her very often because she's currently stationed in Afghanistan with my older brother. We can't even FaceTime that much, just for her safety and because of all the firewalls in that country. :'( When she first was deployed I fell into a deep depression for about a month. But I got over it because I know my mom is doing this for the people of Afghanistan. I used to get in a lot of fights with her, but now I'm as nice to her as possible when she's home because I want to spend the little time we have together having fun. ♥ Next is my dad, Glenn Cannon. He really is one of my best friends. I live with him while Mom and Evan are away. He really tries to be the "cool dad"...with awful results! He has a great sense of humor though. He owns the Starbucks where I work, too. He can be a little overprotective, and spoil me like crazy, even when I don't deserve it sometimes, but at the end of the day he's my closest confidant! I wish I was still close with my older brother, Evan Cannon. We used to be like peanut butter and jelly (bad simile, I know), but then I got really angry with him for leaving with Mom to be stationed in Afghanistan. We never really forgave each other for that falling-out. I understand now that he left for a good cause, but even when he is in California, he pays more attention to his new wife, Erica, than me. But thanks to them I have an adorable niece named Susie! She's 1. I hope we can forgive each other so that I can have an important role in Susie's life. History I was born to Samantha Cannon (nee Scott), a Lieutenant in the Army, and Glenn Cannon, owner of Starbucks Coffee - Northridge location, on November 23, 1996, at 1:24 AM. As I was growing up, my parents noticed that I was a very gifted child. I learned and memorized my ABC's within one week of preschool, and I could easily understand all of the combinations in my creative movement class - I even liked to add my own steps. By age three I was reading Berenstain Bears books on my own and was already tackling first grade math. My parents decided to send me to kindergarten one year early. I excelled in the years kindergarten through fifth grade, earning the highest marks in class, becoming a more advanced hip hop dancer, and taking more risks (ie. skateboarding!). Around this time I started learning how to play the guitar, flute, and piano, and I joined the basketball team. But when sixth grade came around I was faced with many roadblocks: geometry, the move to Los Angeles, and Mom and Evan being deployed. I started to lock myself in room and cry everyday after school. But since ninth grade, I've become a happier person. Hollywood Arts was the best thing that ever happened to me! How I got into Hollywood Arts: In eighth grade, the Northridge Academy Dance Team competed against Burbank Junior High's team. Burbank ended up winning, and my new neighbor, Ava Argos, was offered a spot at Hollywood Arts. The former principal, Principal Eikner, asked her if there was anyone on the Northridge team who stood out to her. And Ava talked about me! A few minutes later I was offered a spot too, and here I am in the tenth grade! Personality I'm known to be tough, but sensitive at the same time. It's pretty obvious that I got my toughness from my mom, Samantha, but I also got my sensitive side from my dad, Glenn. I'm a great and loyal person, but you do not want to mess with my family, friends, or even me because I'm not afraid to speak my mind and stand up for what I believe in. Remember - I'm sensitive too, so I cry about anything that I think is sad! I'm also quirky, fun, funny, stylish, a good listener, confident, shy around guys I don't know (and celebrities), and an intelligent girl, plus a hard worker. :) Good Luck Charlie.png|Erica and Evan imagesCA0NLGNV.jpg|Me at dance class imagesCA97F51S.jpg|Me at age 7 imagesCAAT7WQK.jpg|You know I love denim! imagesCAFW3IQ9.jpg|Me and some friends from back home at Northridge imagesCAH2TJOT.jpg|Me in 7th grade at a Northridge Middle School dance. imagesCA26AMPE.jpg|Just a random pic of me. imagesCA3IT6VB.jpg|My adorable niece! imagesCA7LEIK7.jpg|A random picture of ME imagesCAW100KK.jpg|Me getting my driver's permit imagesCA0CABMT.jpg|Mommy and Daddy on a cruise ship Kelli Berglund.jpg|Me at Prome imagesCAQ07OGB.jpg|Me, Ava, and my friend Zack imagesCAZHMZSL.jpg|My dad's Starbucks! imagesCAGB4PDW.jpg|My Skateboard Collection. rainbow.png|My Pointe Shoe Collection. ooh-la-la-couture-kelli-berglund.jpg|Ooh La La event. imagesCAJX3IHU.jpg|Me and Evan in the good old days. imagesCAUN567G.jpg|Don't I look mousey?!?! imagesCALGOGNC.jpg|Me and my buddy Ryan from Northridge. Trivia *I've read 300 books in my lifetime. *I'm allergic to oranges. *I have asthma. *My left foot is longer than my right foot by one inch. *I wear a size 8 on my right foot and an 8 1/2 on my left foot. *Raspberries are my favorite fruits. *I have a crush on Diggy Simmons. *My uncle has his own radio show. *I can come really close to licking my elbow. *My favorite Starbucks drink is hot chocolate. *I've been to Egypt. *My favorite ice cream flavor is strawberry. *I've met Kelly Clarkson. *I'm afraid of poodles, but the story why would take forever to understand. *I've been to Switzerland. *I have exactly 55 pairs of skinny jeans. *I heart One Direction! :) Character Relationships 'Best Friends' 'Good Friends' 'Friends' RubyMusic Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:1996 Births Category:Ruby Cannon